Little Things
by SkedaddleDee
Summary: In which the Strawhats get some rare free time, and Chopper is reminded why he loves his crew so much. New World Nakamaship-fluff.


**Just a little bit of Chopper/nakama fluff cuz I love Chopper ^-^**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **-00-**

The weather was calm and still, small waves lapping softly against the hull of a grand lion ship. The occupants could be heard laughing and chatting like they had no cares in the world, feeling safe and secure under a hatted jolly jogger. All except one.

Little hooves clicked together as a small, humanoid reindeer lent back, gazing up at the clear blue sky from where he sat on the lion shaped figure head. What little breeze there was ruffled his fur and made him smile something sincere and content. Peaceful.

Chopper allowed his gaze to follow a flock of seagulls that flew over head before returning it to the vast ocean that lay ahead. For some reason, he felt his thoughts begin to drift back to his homeland. Back to snow and cold and tall mountains. He wondered what doctorine was doing. Was she well? Did she miss him?

He owed a lot to that…eccentric old lady. All his medical skills and knowledge. Chopper's smile dropped slightly when another important figure entered him mind. A man who had shown him compassion when all others wanted him dead. Dropped his gun whilst others would shoot. Stripped his clothes in freezing temperatures just to gain some trust.

Dr. Hilluluk had been the man who took him in and treated his wounds; left him food and water and treated him like a person, not like a monster. Gave him a name and a home. Treating him like a friend…a son.

Chopper quickly shook his head when his thoughts began to take a dark turn. After the doctors death he was sure he would never open his heart to another human again. And he didn't. However that changed one day when a boy literally bounced into his life. All smiles and laughter.

"Chopper?" His ear twitched when he heard someone call his name, but he was to lost in his own thoughts to answer.

"Ne, Chopper." This time the voice was directly beside him and he turned to see his captains face mere inches from his own.

"Luffy!" The little reindeer cried in surprise as he jerked back a little. He suddenly remembered where he was sitting and became a little sheepish. "Sorry, I know this is your special seat but I-"

"What are you talking about?" Luffy cut him off as he settled down beside him. "Sunny's head is more than big enough for the both of us." Chopper sighed in relief when Luffy sent him a big grin and couldn't help but smile back.

He gave his a captain a quick once over. He was wearing nothing but a pair of red swimming trunks and his black hair was dripping water, some strands sticking to his face; most likely because of the water fight he had got into with Usopp and Franky whilst the rest of their nakama sat on Sunny's grassy deck, enjoying a well made picnic – curtesy of Sanji.

"So why you sitting up hear all by your self?" Luffy's question brought him out of his pondering.

"Just thinking." Chopper answered truthfully as he gazed out at sea. Luffy followed his doctors lead, both gazing out at an ocean that was theirs to explore.

"'Bout what?"

"Just stuff." The two fell quiet. Allowing the warm sea breeze caress their faces and calm their spirits.

"Hey Luffy." Chopper finally broke the comforting silence, neither one moving their eyes from the water..

"Hm?" Luffy hummed in acknowledgment.

"Do you…do you ever think about your island? About the people you left behind?...about the people who are gone?" Chopper felt kind of silly asking this. Luffy was a live in the moment kind of guy. Never one to live in the past. He never forgets those who made an impact on his life, but he never-

"Of course I do." Chopper's head shot round to his captain so fast he was sure he had whiplash. He wasn't really expecting that answer.

The rubber boy had a rather vacant look on his face, his eyes glassy like he was deep in thought. Chopper's eyes travelled down to the large, X-shaped scar on his chest when Luffy brought up a hand to scratch at it absently. The doctors brow furrowed.

They didn't talk about the war or the two years they spent apart, but Chopper had seen the darkness in his captains eyes. That dreadful battle had taken someone extremely important from him and it wounded him to this day, not just physically, but mentally. Spiritually.

Chopper wondered how the world could be so cruel to this special boy; who only saw the goodness in everything and everyone. Who took on life with a bright smile and an open heart, only to have it turn around and punch him in the face.

He too had seen the worst of people and continued to too this day. But ever since Luffy had shown up in his life and welcomed him into this strange little crew with open arms and a wide grin, he found it no longer mattered.

Luffy was more than just his captain. He was his friend, his brother. The Strawhat Pirates where a family and Chopper found there was no place he'd rather be.

"Wah!" The little reindeer cried when he suddenly felt something cold and wet hit his face and heard Luffy's joyous laughter echo through the sea air. "What was that for?"

"Your face was too serious." Luffy giggled as he waved the little plastic water gun, he had pulled out of his trunks, in front of his doctors face. "Don't worry about the little things, focus on whats happening now." Chopper saw the mischievous glint in the boy captains eyes and this time was prepared to duck when another spurt of water shot in his direction.

"No fair!" Chopper yelled as he attempted to scramble over Sunny's spiky mane. "I'm unarmed!" Luffy only laughed and raced after the zoan user when he finally made it onto the deck.

"Franky, Usopp, don't let him get away!" Luffy called as he picked up his larger water gun from where he'd previously dropped it. Chopper's eyes widened when a large shadow loomed in his path. The water gun that Franky held was huge. More like a water bazooka.

"You got it." Franky grinned as he aimed the barrel at the small doctor. Chopper let out a high pitched scream and turned to run in the other direction, only to end up running into another pair of legs and falling on his rear.

"You think you can escape the great Usopp-samma?" Chopper stared up at the sharpshooter in horror. "My sniper skills are unmatched." The smile that Usopp sent him probably scared a few hairs of Chopper's head. "Prepare yourself." With that, Usopp aimed his pistol a shot a small torrent of water at his unfortunate victim.

"Damn it!" Chopper cried as he ran over to the rest of his nakama, now soaked to the bone. He stopped by Zoro and Robin and removed his water logged hat, placing it carefully next to Luffy's strawhat, before pulling his shirt over his head, only leaving his shorts on. "I won't lose." He searched the safe zone – aka the picnic area – frantically before a disembodied arm dropped a large, colourful pistol at his hooves. With a gleeful squeal, Chopper grabbed the offered weapon and returned to the battle field with a quick "Arigato Robin!" over his shoulder.

The water war lasted the rest of the day, right into the evening, leaving the three youngest Strawhats worn out and lying in a heap at the edge of the large picnic blanket; Luffy using Usopp's chest as a pillow, whilst Chopper was snuggled in the crook of Luffy's arm.

"Man, they sure can go at it." Franky laughed as he chugged on a bottle of cola. "I'm beat.

"How are they not cold?" Nami deadpanned. Even she was wearing a jacket, whilst the boys were still in nothing but swimming trunks. Robin chuckled fondly as Zoro threw a spare blanket over the trio. Sanji puffing out a plume of smoke whilst Brook played a soft tune on his violin.

Chopper starred slightly when he felt the warm fabric be placed over them and gazed with half lidded eyes as Zoro patted him gently on the head. The little reindeer doctor couldn't help the small smile that graced his muzzle as he snuggled into his captains side. The love for his family was almost overwhelming and found that Luffy was right.

He had no time to worry about the little things.


End file.
